


Vampire from far away

by IvySwearDaLove



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Black Panther (Comics), Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 15:50:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20245384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvySwearDaLove/pseuds/IvySwearDaLove





	Vampire from far away

1.  
你站在楼顶，一袭黑衣将全身包裹的严严实实，黑红色的斗篷随着屋顶的凉风向后飘动。  
你听见背后传来微微的响动，侧过脸去，就看见银光一闪而过。  
转过身来，一个与你一般包裹在黑色战衣里的人正站在你面前不远的地方。  
你仔细打量着他。  
他手上正亮出了锋利的爪子，摆出了准备战斗的姿势。

2.  
“嘿，”你冲他扬了扬下巴，“你追了我一路了，怎么，想劫色？”  
你看不见那人的样子，但你知道他绝不是好惹的角色。  
“你入侵了瓦坎达。”  
那人声音低哑，冷漠的语气里像是强压着怒火般，话音刚落便向你扑了过来。

3.  
你迅速转身，他一踢落空，身子顺势一转，尖利的爪子就冲着你的脸袭了过来。  
你一矮身从他掌下躲开，抬手轻而易举的挡住他紧跟而来的另一只手，反手握住他的手腕，脚下一挡，两人便僵持在了当场。

4.  
"怎么，还想毁我的容?"你故作生气道。  
他显然没想到你动作如此敏捷，不免有片刻的愣怔，但很快便将你推开。  
你们两人都向后退了几步，再次陷入僵持。

5.  
“嘿，我说，干嘛一上来就打啊，这就是瓦坎达的待客之道?”你挑眉看着他。  
他打量着你，身体始终保持着戒备状态：“为什么来瓦坎达?”  
你耸了耸肩：“瓦坎达不是开放了么？”  
“但你没有得到许可。”  
“许可？还需要许可么？外面那层防护罩都没拦我。”  
你说完，就注意到他的身体一顿。  
“你说什么？”  
“我说，如果你想拦住我，最好加固一下你们的防护，顺便，别只用振金。”

6.  
你刚一说完，他便迅速的冲了过来。  
你摇了摇头，与他战在一处。  
但无论他如何出招，你总是能躲就躲，从没有一招实实在在的打在他身上。

7.  
突然，你听到了动静。  
很安静，只有你听得到的动静。  
一种正常人类都无法听到的动静。  
你不禁皱起了眉头，在他发动攻击时走了神。  
他一把将你按在了地上。

8.  
见他亮出了爪子，你知道再不反抗恐怕性命难保，便冲着他的腿踢了下去，趁他身子不稳，翻身将他压在了地上。  
偏偏你从未用力与他对打，此时他被你压制着，战衣却几乎没有积蓄能量，更别提以此反抗。  
他奋力的想要挣脱，却被你轻易压制的死死的。  
“嘿，你听着，我来这儿是有很重要的事情要做的，并不想惹麻烦。等我找到要找的人我就会离开，你最好不要挡我的路。”  
“这几天在瓦坎达袭击人畜的，是不是你？！”  
你一愣，微笑道：“我说不是，你信么？”

9.  
你抬头看了一眼远方。  
方才的动静就是从那个方向传来的，也不知道他现在还在不在那儿。  
没时间再与他纠缠，你对他道：“你不是我的对手，挡我的路只会让你陷入危险。我向你保证瓦坎达不会再有人受伤，前提是你不再阻拦我。不然……”你说着，露出了两颗尖锐的牙齿，“我第一个吃了你。”  
说罢，你知道他不会相信你能伤到穿着振金战衣的他，也为了让他相信你有能力却不愿害他，便轻轻咬破了自己的嘴唇，将一滴血滴在了他面部的面罩上。  
像是被什么东西腐蚀了一般，被你的血滴过的地方竟然露出了面罩之下的皮肤。

10.  
他大惊失色，你才满意的笑了笑，道：“看见了？我不杀你，只是因为我不想杀你。别再挡我的路。”  
说罢，你松开他，飞身从屋顶跳了下去。  
他来到屋顶向下看去的时候，早就没了你的踪迹。  
“Shuri，扫描结果怎么样了？”他亮出手腕上的珠子与实验室中的小姑娘联系到。  
“正在分析，不过目前看来，应该就是吸血鬼一类的生物。”

11.  
你发现了受害者。  
就在你方才呆过的屋子附近的地方，你发现了一个昏迷的小孩儿。  
脖子上两个明显的牙印，浑身瘫软地一动不动，一只手臂上有三道新鲜的抓痕。  
“是他干的……”  
你低语了一声，凑近了那孩子的伤口嗅了嗅。  
是干净的血液的味道。  
你正想着该送这孩子去哪儿才好，就听到背后有细微的动静。

12.  
你还未转身，就感到背后破风之声袭来。  
你慌忙闪身站在一边。  
是刚才在屋顶和你对战的那个人。  
他见你闪到一边，也没继续战斗的意思，而是去到那孩子身边查看起伤势来。  
你见状，开口道：“他只是昏迷了。”

13.  
他看了你一眼，抱起那孩子的身子便飞快地消失在了黑暗里。  
你看着他的背影远去，轻轻叹了口气，转过了头去。  
“这是你伤害的第四个人了，再这样下去……”  
你皱着眉头看着远方，你追踪已久的那个人的动静却安静了下去，再也找不到了。

14.  
你打算找个地方挨到明晚再出来找人，可还没离开多远，就被一个人拦了下来。  
是他。

15.  
“送走那孩子了？”你问。  
他没回答你的话，却亮出了爪子。  
你一看，皱起了眉头，微微后退一步，道：“你不会以为是我干的吧？”  
他一句话也没说。  
你知道，不打一场你是走不了了。

16.  
他很厉害，要不是你现在身体特殊，还真不是他的对手。  
但你也有自己的优势。  
黑夜是你最好的掩护，你的血是振金的克星。

17.  
但他却不知从哪里弄来了一件奇怪的武器。  
你敏锐的察觉到一丝危险的气息。  
一束金色光线袭来，你心中一慌，抬手用黑斗篷挡住了一次攻击，整个人仍是被冲击波撞得连连后退。

18.  
原来他之前离开是去拿武器了？  
你看了看他手里的枪支一样的东西，心道这东西威力倒是不小，好在以你现在的状态，抵挡下来不是问题。  
你侧目看了看泛白的天边，顿时着急了起来。  
太阳就要升起来了。

19.  
你向他冲了过去。  
一番打斗过后，他的枪被你打落在地，但一手上的爪子也扼住了你的咽喉。  
你沾着自己血液的匕首正指着他的心脏。  
“我没伤那孩子，刚刚只是在查看伤口罢了。”你趁机解释着，一边看了看天边。  
白色越来越亮了。

20.  
“不是你？那你为什么会出现在哪里？附近没有任何其他人的踪迹。”他显然不信你的话。  
“我告诉过你我是来找人的，刚好发现了他罢了。”  
他手上的力气增大了些。

21.  
天边越来越亮，用不了多久太阳就会升起来。  
再不走就真的来不及了。  
你心里一急，也不顾他正掐着你的脖子，匕首向前一划。  
刀尖的血在振金战衣上划出一道伤口，却未伤及皮肉。  
你趁机退后，对他说了一句：“我保证把伤人的人找出来，但这事儿真的不是我做的！”  
说罢，你转过身去，背对着太阳升起的方向迅速的离开了。

22.  
他在你身后看着你离开，却意外的没有追赶。

23.  
阳光追随着你的脚步，很快照亮了整个国家。  
你在最后一块黑暗被阳光吞噬之前找到了来时藏匿的山洞。  
那是瓦坎达的边界地区，地广人稀，最适合藏身。  
你坐在山洞深处看着外面的阳光，心中暗想着，你要找的人此时究竟会在哪里……

24.  
你向后靠去，准备靠在石壁上休息片刻。  
后背有一处奇怪的凸起，正抵着你的脊柱，怎么都挪不开。  
你解开斗篷，这才发现一个追踪器一样的东西。  
“这家伙……”你抿了抿唇，将追踪器握在手心，想了想，走到洞口处，将追踪器用力的扔了出去。  
“希望他不要找到这里来……”不然，大白天被人堵在山洞里，你想逃都逃不掉。

25.  
幸运的是，你这一整天都没有被人找到。  
不幸的是，到了晚上，你又听到了那个人发出的动静。  
你知道，他饿了，他需要吸血。  
你顺着微弱的动静，以最快的速度找到了那个人。

26.  
那人仍穿着白色的实验服，只是显得有些破破烂烂，头发几天没有打理，已经成了乱蓬蓬的一团。  
手上长出了尖利的指甲，脸色也变得发白，两颗尖锐的长牙闪着寒光。  
你找到他的时候，他正和那个在你身上装追踪器的家伙对峙着。  
“博士！”你喊了一声，来到那人面前。

27.  
听到你的声音，那人却是立刻有了动作，避开你向他扑了过去。  
他带着昨晚那把枪，但显然面对饥饿的博士并不起作用。  
你怕博士再次伤人，只好硬着头皮加入了战局。

28.  
博士逃走了，也许是嗅到了猎物的味道。  
但你没办法去追博士。  
因为他受伤了。  
博士的血液比你的血更加强悍，他尖利的牙齿撕开了他的战衣。

29.  
好在他失血并不严重，只是身体有些虚弱，走路摇晃罢了。  
你扶起他，将他的一只手搭在自己肩上。  
“真重啊……”现在的你虽然力气大增，但还是抱怨了一句，“我好不容易发现他了，现在可好，又要跟丢了。”  
“他跑不了。”他声音很低，显然受到博士的袭击之后他精神头也不太好。  
“得了吧。就算你在他身上装追踪器也没用的。他随时可以改造你的追踪器，甚至查到你的位置。”你摇了摇头，带着他往大冢走去。

30.  
你把他带到了Shuri的实验室。  
放下他你便要离开，却不想他一把抓住了你的手腕。  
“你去哪儿？”  
你无奈：“去抓人。还有，你最好通知一下，让你的人民以后天黑就回家，别在外面闲逛，否则，性命难保。”

31.  
他果然还是听了你的话，留在了实验室没有出去，同时下达了宵禁的命令，以防再次有人受伤。  
你看了看追踪仪上一动不动的小红点儿，满意的笑了笑。  
在他身上装追踪器还真是没错，不然这人大半夜跑出来，没准儿又要被博士抓住了。  
想到这儿，你突然感到背后一凉。

32.  
博士就在你身后，乱蓬蓬的头发随着风微微的颤抖着。  
你看了看他的眼睛，只觉得红光比以前更明显了。  
“你还是要抓我？”博士开口，声音沙哑低沉，像是严重缺水一般。  
“博士，你再吸人血，变异就彻底无法逆转了。现在跟我回去，我们还能找到解决的办法。”

33.  
“就算不吸血，变异也会继续，只不过速度会慢一点儿而已。”博士看了看你的脸，咧嘴道，“你还没察觉到么？你的身体已经不是原来的样子了。力量陡增，反应敏捷，惧怕阳光享受黑暗……还有对人血的渴望。就算你还有一半儿是人类，也来不及了。吸血因子会一点点把你转变成和我一样的怪物。基因重组仪的效果可能不是一次性的，而是持续性的，你会经历多次变异，最终，会和我一样。”

34.  
博士说完，丢下震惊的你，迅速的消失了。  
你不知道他是去寻找猎物，还是去寻找隐匿之地。  
你甚至来不及阻止他离开。  
他走之后，你脑子里只剩下他说的那句“最终你会和我一样”。  
你摸了摸自己的脸。  
有一天，你会彻底失去人类的一切，变成皮肤苍白，吸血为生的怪物么？

35.  
你回到了实验室。  
你知道，如果这世上还有人能帮你逆转、或者阻止变异，那么那个人只有可能在这个实验室里。  
就算不能改变什么，至少你要找到杀死博士的方法——  
如果事实真的像他说的那样，无法逆转。

36.  
谁知你又和他打了起来。  
你叹了口气，似乎你们每次见面都得打一架才行。  
但你现在没有心情和他玩儿。  
你还了手，将他扑倒在地。  
他的战衣上闪着淡淡的紫光。  
你还未来得及问他那是什么，就见他将战衣收了起来。

37.  
你见势也立刻放开了他，站起身来，将手递到他面前。  
他拉着你的手，站了起来。  
“我找你，是来合作的。”  
他看了看你，一歪头，示意你进去再说。

38.  
“我本来是博士的助理。博士和我当时正在研究同事发明的基因重组仪。曾经有一个学生偷偷使用这个仪器，却误将自己与吸血蝙蝠的基因融合，变成了吸血鬼。博士希望研究出逆转的方法，但是……实验出现了差错，博士当场就成了吸血鬼，我在收到辐射的瞬间关掉了机器，才成了现在这个样子，半人半吸血鬼。博士告诉我，这个变异的过程是不可逆转的，也就是说，想要阻止他，只有一个办法。”  
他眨了眨眼，道：“杀了他。”  
你点了点头。

39.  
这时一个小姑娘跑了进来。  
见到你和T'Challa站在一起，她立刻拿出了一串白色的东西挡在眼前，一边跑到他跟前，挡在了你们两人中间。  
你不禁皱了皱眉：“大蒜？”说着，你抬头看了一眼T'Challa，笑道，“你不会是打算用这个对付我吧？没用的。”

40.  
Shuri收起了好不容易找到的一整串大蒜，听了你和T'Challa的描述后，便钻到实验台前开始研究能杀死博士的武器。  
你和T'Challa在一旁看着，很快也加入了Shuri的研究。

41.  
三个人的努力总算是有了成果。在追踪器上显示出博士踪迹的同时，你们的武器也有了雏形，只是不知道威力如何。  
T'Challa看了一眼闪烁的红点，微微叹了口气，拿起刚做好的武器，看了你一眼便要出发。  
你抿了抿唇，心想那武器还没测试过，万一不管用，那不是去找死么？  
但没办法，总不能让他在你身上做实验吧？  
你看了Shuri一眼，跟上了T'Challa。

42.  
果然，一切并没有你想象当中进行的那么顺利。  
你们的武器自然是有些效果，那是一种人工合成的阳光，对吸血鬼也有一定的效果，只可惜还是弱了些。  
博士逃跑了。  
并且打伤了你。  
不过好消息是，短时间内博士不会再出现了。  
而你们也有足够的时间，将合成阳光增强。

43.  
T'Challa把你带到了他的房间。  
被博士咬伤的地方已经止了血，也幸亏你是半吸血鬼，伤口才能愈合的这么快。若是普通人被咬上一口，恐怕……  
你不禁抬眼看了看一旁的T'Challa。  
刚才你眼看着博士的尖牙马上就要刺进他的皮肉，一下子便慌了神，冲过去扑开了博士，却被博士咬伤了手臂。

44.  
他正在给你包扎。  
你本来想阻止他的。  
你的伤口根本不需要包扎，很快就会恢复如初。  
但你看他低头包扎的神情那么认真，便没有拒绝他的好意。  
包扎好之后，他才在你身边坐了下来。

45.  
“谢谢你。”他突然说道。  
“谢我做什么？”  
“你帮我挡下的危险。”  
你眨了眨眼睛，低着头道：“我告诉过你，你的振金战衣对付吸血鬼是没用的，连我的血都能溶解振金，更何况完全吸血鬼化的博士呢。”  
他顿了半晌，小声道：“我知道。”  
“那你还去主动找博士？”你有些不解，“你的防御在他面前根本不值一提，你这不是把食物往他嘴里送么？”毕竟没有最后一层振金防护的他，在博士面前就像一个赤裸裸的血囊，正是纯粹的食物啊。  
他低头，双手交叉在一起放在膝上，轻声叹气：“守护瓦坎达是我的责任。自从武士Bashenga成为黑豹之后，瓦坎达就没有遭受过这样的危机。即使是克劳也已经死了。不管对方是谁，我都得站出来保护我的人民。不然……我怎么对得起他们的信任呢。”

46.  
你看着他说话时疲惫的样子，心里竟生出些不忍。  
你不知道当国王意味着什么，但你知道他会为了自己的国家和人民不顾一切。  
所以他才会在明知不敌的情况下，一次次的去找博士。

47.  
你的手轻轻搭在他的胳膊上。  
“T'Challa，”你叫他，“我会帮你解决这次危机的。”  
他扭头看向你，微微笑了一下。  
“你不信？”你挑眉。  
“我信。”

48.  
你拍了拍他的肩膀以示同盟，却听见他“嘶”的一声倒吸了口冷气。  
“怎么了？你受伤了？”你焦急的问他。  
你替他推开博士之前，他已经被博士抓住，不知道是否有受伤。  
他咬了咬牙：“没什么，被博士的爪子刺了一下，一点儿小伤。”  
你一听，立刻生气起来：“博士的爪子也是有毒性的，你以为扛就能扛过去吗！？”说罢，你不顾他的反应，将他的肩膀扳了过去，挑开他的外衣领口，把衣服褪下来一点儿，这才发现他肩上两个小洞。

49.  
你看见伤口隐隐发黑，知道他的伤口必须马上处理。  
你慌忙俯下身去，正想替他吸出伤口里的毒血，却在覆上他的伤口之前停了下来。  
你变成半吸血鬼之后，还从未碰过人血，你一直控制着自己对血的欲望，生怕自己碰一次就再也无法回头。  
可是，如果给他吸出毒血，会不会，会不会让你对人血上瘾？  
毕竟，你曾亲眼见过人血对博士的刺激有多大，也亲眼见证了他是如何从勉强自控，变成如今无血不欢的怪物。

50.  
他乖乖的坐着，没有任何动作，你见他背后的伤扩散的太过迅速，思忖再三，还是俯下身去，替他吸出了毒血。  
当伤口处泛黑的血液变成红色，你用最快的速度帮他包扎好了伤口，跑到浴室里打开水龙头，疯狂的冲洗着口中的血液，想把每一分血液的味道冲刷掉。  
可诱人的甜味儿已经渗透进了你口腔里的每一处，想要完全去掉已是不可能。  
你任着水流淌进口中，身体里却渐渐涌起了一股燥热的感觉，无处释放，快要把你憋疯。

51.  
他见你久久不出来，便来到浴室门口，轻轻敲了敲门。  
“你没事儿吧？”  
他的语气有些担忧，你赶紧关掉了淋浴，闭着眼睛深呼吸了几次，想要抑制住体内的躁动，却发现全是徒劳。  
他在门外叫着你的名字，你担心他下一秒就会打开房门走进来。  
你赶紧说了声：“别进来！”  
可惜，你还没说完，他就已经打开了浴室的门。

52.  
“你，没事儿吧？”他把门推开了一条缝，站在门边担忧的看着你。  
你回过头去，想安慰他说声没事儿，可看见他的那一瞬间，却双眼通红，像是饿了许久，正待择人而食的野兽。  
他没料到你会变成这个样子，不免出现一瞬间的愣怔。  
你却像是无法控制自己的身体一般，飞快地扑到他面前，一把将他抵在了身后的墙上。

53.  
你看着你的眼睛，皱眉不禁皱了起来。  
“你的变异……在加速。”  
因为我碰了人血。  
你的血。  
但你张了张嘴，却根本说不出话来。  
身体里的热度越来越高，你看着面前这个男人时不时的说着些什么，却根本听不清楚。  
你只能看见他的唇不停的张张合合，搅得你心慌。  
你趁他没有防备吻住了他的唇。

54.  
他瞪大了眼睛看着你，慌忙伸手把你推开。  
你向后退了几步靠在冰凉的墙上，双眼直勾勾的盯着他，不停的喘息着。  
过了片刻，你精疲力尽的走到床边，浑身脱力一般坐了下来，身上的衣服都湿透了，贴在皮肤上很不舒服。  
他皱着眉，慢慢走到你身边来坐下。  
“你的状况，好像不太好。”  
你看向他，道：“我快要失控了。”

55.  
“博士说，我的变异可能不是一次性的，但最终，我会变成和他一样的怪物……”你顿了顿，别过头去擦了擦眼睛里的泪花，“我能感觉到我身体里的某些东西在发生变化。可能是某些器官，也可能，也可能是我身体里属于人类的部分正在消失。变异不可逆，我随时都可能变成吸血鬼。”  
更何况我还碰了血。  
我以为我控制得住。  
可我错了。  
他突然开口：“我会帮你的。”  
你看向他的眼睛，他眼里的光让你相信他这句话并不是开玩笑而已。  
你苦笑着摇了摇头：“没用的，博士来之前，我曾在他的笔记里找到过一些资料。他以为振金可以帮助他恢复，可这么久了，你见他恢复了么？我能做的只有等，等再也控制不住想要吸血的时候，自己了断。”  
“嘿！”他打断你的话，“我可以帮你，Shuri也会帮你，我们等下就去实验室，一定能逆转你的变异。你还没有变成完全的吸血鬼，一定还有阻止变异继续进行的办法。相信我。”  
一行泪顺着你的眼角流下。  
他轻轻替你擦去眼泪，凑近了你的脸，主动吻了你。

56.  
你感受到他细腻的、小心翼翼的温柔触碰，睫毛轻眨，轻轻的开始回应他。  
他放开你，不由得吞了吞口水。  
你看见他滚动的喉结，凑过去亲了他一下，松开长发，倒在了床上。  
他的大手覆上你湿透的衣服，慢慢帮你褪去了不舒服的粘腻外衣，一只手捧着你的脖颈，另一只手在你的腰间轻轻的抚摸着。  
你身体里本就躁动不安的火热又燃烧了起来。  
你低头看他，捧着他的脸热切地吻着他。  
接着，你趁他不注意，一个翻身将他压在了床上。

57.  
你解开了他的衣服，俯下身去细细的吻着他的每一寸肌肤。  
你听到他难以抑制的呻吟。  
他抓着你的胳膊将你拉过去，一边紧紧搂着你的腰肢，一边与你亲密的吻了起来。

58.  
你保持着刚才的姿势，主动让他进入了你的身体。  
这是你的第一次，但你却没有感觉到疼痛。  
被基因重组仪干扰之后，你对疼痛的敏感度降低了不少，甚至无法感觉到疼痛。  
他两手放在你腰间上下摩挲，你放下来的长发随着你的动作变得松散，从耳后垂下，又被他扶到肩后。

59.  
让你没想到的是你竟然会觉得累。  
你一直以为自己已经忘了累是什么样的感觉。  
许是发觉你的动作慢了下来，他坐起身来抱住你，翻身将你压在身下，迅速的冲刺起来。  
你搂紧了他的脖子，有意无意的在他的侧脸上落下一个个轻轻的吻。

60.  
第二天你醒来的时候，他还在你身边睡着。  
你睁开眼，眼前就是他结实的胸膛。  
你抬眼，却在目光扫过他脖子的时候，忍不住动了动嘴唇。  
那是一种你不熟悉的、一直被压抑着的渴望。  
你忍不住凑了上去……

61.  
你轻轻吻了他的脖子。  
他这才悠悠醒转，看见你抬着头仰望着他，不禁微微一笑，低头吻了吻你的头发。  
“早。”  
“早。”  
他抱着你的手紧了一紧，过了一会儿才松开，起身边穿衣服边对你说道：“天已经亮了，你呆在这儿，不会有阳光照进来。我这就去找Shuri研究逆转变异的方法。”  
你将被子裹在身上，坐起身来看着他，点了点头。  
他走到你身边，俯身吻了吻你的额头。  
“我很快回来。”

62.  
正如他所说，Shuri果然找到了逆转的方法。  
只是这方法却很是麻烦，而且只能用一次，若是错过了，便再也无法逆转变异。  
你躺在实验室里，看着身旁的Shuri忙来忙去的操作着，不禁看向T'Challa。  
他握了握你的手：“别担心。只要今晚成功，明天，我就带你去看瓦坎达的日出。”  
你笑着点了点头，松开了他的手。

63.  
治疗还没开始，他却突然收到了博士出现的消息。  
他看了看你，又看向Shuri。  
“我去去就来。”  
他带着Shuri改良过的阳光合成器离开了。  
Shuri拍了拍你的肩膀：“别担心，我哥哥没问题的。合成器改良之后的阳光和自然的阳光没什么区别，你那博士伤害不了我哥哥。”  
你点点头：“开始吧。”

64.  
实验进行到一半儿，Shuri却收到了消息，T'Challa本带着几个国王侍卫前去抓捕博士，却不想博士突然发狂一般的袭击了他们。  
阳光合成器受损，所有人都有性命之忧。  
正处在半昏迷状态的你听到这些，慌忙撑着台面坐了起来。  
大脑一阵眩晕，你脚下一软，险些摔倒在地。  
Shuri赶紧过来扶你：“转换进行到一半儿，绝对不能中止，你快回去。”  
“你哥哥有危险，他们对付不了博士，我得去帮忙。”  
“可错过这次，你就再也变不回人类了！”  
你扶着试验台站了起来，取过一旁放着的你的斗篷，挥手一甩，将斗篷穿在身上，活动了一下手脚，道：“他们需要我是吸血鬼。”

65.  
Shuri从背后叫住你，将一个更微型的合成器交给了你。  
“你想好了么？这可能是你最后一次机会了。”  
你没回应，伸手拿过了她手中的合成器，掂了掂，这才笑着拍了拍小姑娘的肩：“我说过会帮你哥哥抓住博士，也说过不会让他伤害瓦坎达任何一个人……只有保持半吸血鬼的状态，我才有可能帮到他。”  
说罢，你拿着阳光合成器，离开了实验室。

66.  
你赶到的时候，T'Challa和博士正苦战在一起。博士许久未吸人血，正是最饥饿的时候，下手自然是无比狠辣。  
他们渐渐不敌，地上倒着几个国王侍卫，正在痛苦的呻吟着，站都站不起来。  
如果不是T'Challa挡着，他们恐怕早就成了博士的食物。

67.  
你用阳光合成器杀死了博士。  
他在背后控制着想要逃走的博士，直到他在阳光的照射下彻底变成一具干尸。  
“你和我一样！你和我一样！”博士死前，声嘶力竭的冲你喊着，一遍又一遍。  
T'Challa松开手，精疲力竭的坐在了地上。  
你走到他面前，看了看地上的博士残骸，又看向了他。  
他也抬着头看着你，放松的笑了起来。  
你回以微笑，伸出手来拉他起来。  
可心里，却怎么也放松不起来。

68.  
你回去之后便发起了高烧。  
你本以为身为半吸血鬼便不会再生病，可这场高烧来的突然，你根本没有防备，再回去的路上便晕倒在了他怀里。

69.  
你在一片黑暗之中，看见了他的背影。  
他站在你前边的地方，背着手，一动不动。  
你上前两步叫他：“T'Challa。”  
他没反应。  
你走到他身后，轻轻扳过他的身子。  
转过身来，却是博士那张苍白扭曲的脸。  
“啊！”你吓得尖叫起来，却见他睁着血红的双眼，伸出尖锐的爪子扑向了你。

70.  
你猛地惊醒，就看见他坐在你床边，背对着你，一言不发。  
“嘿，T'Challa，”你叫他。  
他听见你的声音，擦了擦眼睛，这才转过头来，勉强挤出一个微笑看着你：“好点儿了么？”说着，把你扶了起来。  
你点了点头，但脸色依然苍白的吓人。  
他坐到你背后，让你靠在他怀里。  
“博士死前说的话，你还记得么？”  
他没说话，只是把你抱得更紧了些。  
“如果我变成吸血鬼……”  
“不会的。”他说着，倔强的摇着头，把你紧紧搂在怀里，“不会的。”

71.  
你们都知道，你彻底变成吸血鬼，只是时间问题。  
而被博士咬伤、又碰过人血之后，你的变异更是加速了。  
你知道，这次发烧和你的变异定然脱不开干系。

72.  
你趁他外出时，悄悄地穿好外衣，准备偷偷离开。  
却撞见了守在外面的Shuri。  
“你要走？”  
你点头：“我现在就像一颗定时炸弹，谁知道什么时候会爆炸。留在这儿，太危险。”  
Shuri低头想了想：“不跟我哥告别么？”  
你一顿，摇头。  
小姑娘叹了口气，想说什么却没说出口，只是侧开身子，给你让出条路。

73.  
外面天色很暗，你披着赤色斗篷，脚步匆匆的走了几步，停了下来回头看去。  
背后的高楼上，他与你四目相对，片刻之后，轻轻转过身去，背着手注视着远方的夜色。  
你抿了抿唇，低声道了句：“再见，T'Challa。”

74.  
你消失在了瓦坎达的夜色中。  
正如你来的那晚一般。  
消失的那么彻底，那么干净，彷佛你从未出现过。

THE END 

番外

1.  
他带着手下找到你的时候，你已经完全吸血鬼化了。  
——没有感情，没有人性，没有理智，甚至没有记忆。  
有的只是对鲜血的渴望，和对阳光生理性的畏惧。  
在这一切发生以前，你把自己关在了远离海岸的孤岛上。

2.  
他踏上这座海岛的时候，只看见了满地的残骸，有海鸟的，也有小型动物的，或新鲜，或腐烂，也有的早已化为白骨。  
他命手下的人分散开来寻找你的踪迹，心里祈祷这些都是你留下的痕迹。

3.  
他的手下首先找到了你。  
黑暗的山洞中，你因为缺少鲜血而陷入沉睡。  
诱人的香味儿传来，你敏感的听到了什么动静，越来越近。  
——那是人血在血管中流动的声音。  
你轻轻咽了口唾沫，微微睁开了眼睛。

4.  
他们毫不知情，在你睁着血红的眼睛扑上去之前，他们一度将手中的武器收了起来。  
你毫不费力的抓住了走在最前面的那个人，尖利的指尖就要往肌肉里刺。  
你双目通红，只觉得面前的人新鲜美味，引得你更觉饥饿。  
你张开嘴咬了下去。

5.  
他赶了过来，在你的尖牙碰到那人的脖子之前飞扑向你，抱着你一起摔落在一旁的地上。  
“快出去！”他对手下人喊了一声，起身挡在了你和他的手下之间。  
你红着眼睛，歪着头看了看他的手下，又看看他，双手蠢蠢欲动。  
“别这样，你记得我！”他叫着你的名字，向你走近了两步。  
你不知为何，却在他靠近的同时向后退去。

6.  
你早已失去了记忆，更遑论作为人的理智和人性。  
你被自己困在海岛几个月，每日以海鸟与动物血为食，早已长时间缺少血液供给，饿得发慌。今天岛上来了这么多人，你本来是打算饱餐一顿的。  
反正不管是海鸟还是人，在你眼里都是一样的。

7.  
于是你扑向了他，没有丝毫的停顿。  
他甚至没有防备，再加上你动作太过迅速，竟把他直接压倒在地。  
他的豹爪不小心划开了你手上苍白的皮肤，你的血滴在他胸前，竟将振金战衣融开了一个小口。  
你看着露出古铜色皮肤的位置，不知为何，突然感到一阵心悸。

8.  
你起身放开了他。

9.  
他赶紧站了起来，向你靠近：“你还记得我，对么？”  
你后退，眼睛直勾勾的盯着他的战衣。  
脑子里有什么深藏许久的东西在叫嚣，在跳跃，试图从嗜血的欲望中挣脱出来，重新占据你的大脑。  
不知为何你觉得这一幕十分熟悉，被自己血液融开的战衣，和近在咫尺的肌肤。  
甚至是他身上的味道。  
熟悉的让你不知所措。

10.  
趁你出神的功夫，他不知用什么武器射中了你。  
一瞬间久违的暖意涌遍全身，轻微的灼烧感让你有些发慌。  
脑子里的东西趁机溜了出来，你似乎记起了些什么。

11.  
他走过来，把你拦腰抱起。  
你没有反抗的力气，靠在他怀里不住的摇头：“别带我走，别带我离开这儿……”  
他没回应，只是低下头轻吻了你的前额。

12.  
你很快便昏了过去。

13.  
再醒来的时候，你已经回到了瓦坎达。  
准确的说，是他的卧室。  
“T’Challa……”你叫着他的名字，坐起了身。  
落地窗前的他转过身，快步走到你身边坐下：“好些了吗？”  
你摇头，一把抓住他的手腕：“为什么带我回来？我不应该离开那座海岛，万一我在这里失控了……”  
“嘿，你不会的。”他捧着你的脸，轻轻摇头安抚着你激动的情绪，“Shuri找到帮助你变回人类的办法了，很快你就不用再吸血，也不会害怕阳光了。”  
你看着他坚定的眼神，眼里突然涌起了微咸的泪。

14.  
你忐忑不安的上了试验台。  
Shuri将一切安排妥当，来到了你跟前。  
“你完全吸血鬼化太久了，我没把握一次性逆转你的变异。这次实验会稳定你体内的吸血因子，短时间内不需要吸血，但并不是长期的，所以你需要定期来我这里抑制吸血的本能，直到彻底变回人类，明白么？”  
你点头。  
T'Challa就站在你身边，紧紧握着你的手。

15.  
“等你好了，我带你去看瓦坎达的日出——我答应过你的。”

16.  
试验很成功，经过几次的治疗后，你已经恢复了大半，除了吸血因子赋予你那超过常人的速度与嗅觉之外，几乎已经找不到其他的影响。  
而这段时间，T'Challa除了陪你，一直在外面忙。  
要兼顾超级英雄和国王两个身份，他一定很不容易。  
你看着窗外漆黑的夜幕，决定去找一个人。

17.  
Shuri在实验室里忙着测试自己新发明的小玩意儿。  
你从背后叫她的时候，确实把她吓了一跳。  
“怎么了？”她放下手里的工具看着你。  
你想了想，有些艰难的开口：“Shuri，我想问，如果我不接受后续的治疗，有没有可能靠自制力不去吸血？”  
“你想中断治疗？为什么？”小姑娘完全不能理解。  
“你先回答我的问题。”  
Shuri想了想，无奈开口道：“可以是可以，但是那会很困难，你真的想好了么？”

18.  
“我想好了。”  
“我如果继续治疗，终有一天会成为普通人。但如果现在终止，我还可以保留作为吸血鬼的能力。”  
“T'Challa肩上的责任太重了，我不想他一个人承担。”  
“以后的危险和责任，我和他一起扛。”

19.  
小姑娘愣愣的看着你，不知该说些什么。  
你看见她的表情，微笑出声，拍了拍她的肩膀：“他要是问起来，你可得帮我打掩护啊。”  
“好……”  
你表示过谢意之后转身离开，却听到小姑娘问你：“你为什么这么做？”  
你停下，没有回头，只是深吸了一口气，抿了抿唇。

20.  
“因为我需要和他在一起的资格，也想要保护他的能力。”


End file.
